Miles Morales' Symbiote (Earth-616)
}} | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , Dark Carnage, Knull | Relatives = Grendel (progenitor); Tyrannosaurus (sibling, deceased); Miles Morales (former host); J. Jonah Jameson (former host) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Agender | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = No Hair | UnusualFeatures = Six arms; Claws; Fangs; Spider-like chelicerae | Citizenship = Klyntar | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Soldier, Predator | Education = | Origin = Klyntar bonded to Spider-Man | PlaceOfBirth = Brooklyn | Creators = Saladin Ahmed; Federico Vicentini | First = Absolute Carnage: Miles Morales Vol 1 1 | Death = Absolute Carnage Vol 1 4 | Quotation = As long as it lives, this disgusting little piece of Carnage will look for someone to twist and control. | Speaker = Spider-Man | QuoteSource = Absolute Carnage: Miles Morales Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Angered by Miles Morales interfering with his attempt to harvest the Scorpion's codex, Carnage infected him with an offshoot of the Grendel symbiote. The symbiote overwhelmed Miles' will and seized control of his body, transforming him into a unique six-armed Carnage Doppelgänger. Attacking and initially overpowering Venom, Carnagized Spider-Man was knocked aside, though Eddie prevented the angry Venom symbiote from killing him. Taken to Dark Carnage - acolyte to the symbiote god Knull - Carnagized Spider-Man was sent alongside a four-armed Carnage Doppelgänger born from Dan Andrews to kill J. Jonah Jameson, though Silver Sable's intervention allowed Miles to overpower the symbiote's will and lead the Dan Andrews Carnage Doppelgänger away. However, when Silver Sable attacked them Miles succumbed to the symbiote's bloodlust, and Carnagized Spider-Man easily beat Silver Sable before attempting to eat Jameson. Miles managed to force the symbiote off himself with a Venom strike, and it bonded to J. Jonah Jameson; attempting to return to Dark Carnage so that he could reabsorb it and devour its host's codex. However, Miles managed to separate it from Jameson and willingly rebonded to it in order to use it against Dark Carnage - managing to overcome its will with his own and causing it to adopt a less monstrous appearance. Miles apparently succumbed to the symbiote again, attacking Eddie Brock during the Church of the New Darkness' assault on Rex Strickland's warehouse. However, the symbiote was killed when Eddie channeled a surge of electricity through Captain America's shield, freeing Miles. | Powers = Those of the Grendel symbiote and Spider-Man. | Abilities = Those of the Grendel symbiote and Spider-Man. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Like its progenitor, this symbiote is vulnerable to electricity - being incapacitated by Miles Morales' bioelectric Venom Strike and ultimately killed with a surge of electricity channeled through Captain America's shield. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * This symbiote is the only known offshoot of the Grendel symbiote deployed by Dark Carnage to exhibit a personality of its own, though previous offshoots such as Tyrannosaurus have done so. * Concept art of Carnagized Spider-Man by Javier Garron depicts him with several spider-like eyes instead of Knull's spiral, and as only being slightly taller than Miles' human form. }} * The appearance of Miles' symbiote differs depending on the artist. In and it is black with red lower arms, a red face with a black spiral, and red teeth; while in and it is dark red with a white/yellow spiral, and has spider-like chelicerae in addition to its teeth. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Multiple Arms Category:Knull Worshipers Category:Absolute Carnage casualties Category:Electricity Weakness